stuffed_the_real_beginfandomcom-20200213-history
Pam Fox
Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location= Pam Fox, otherwise simply known as just Pam, is a major character in the Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location novel. She is the adoptive fox-like animatronic daughter of Bartholomew the Wolf that served as one of the main mascots of Big Bob's Entertainment throughout the Gordon Arc. Appearance Pam Fox is a miniature fox animatronic made out of a wooden casing. She appears to have a large snout with two sharp tooths on her upper jaw, much like Pup. She appears to have a beige colored face and torso, while the rest of her body is colored with reddish orange paint. She also appears to be "wearing" a high cut burguny suit, a brown belt, and a short ponytail. Her ginger "hairs" appear to be disheveled and designed to be undercuted like most present day girls. Much like the other female characters from the novel, Jadie is shown to have wide "hartman" hips, along with medium sized breasts. Her pupils are golden-colored, while her eye covertures are colored in silver. She also has a long thick tail. Biography Pam Fox was builted sometime between 1985-1987 by Gordon Armstrong and Robert Ventura as an extension for Bartholomew the Wolf's program, being installed onto the left hand position of the animatronic. During the day, Pam used to do comedical auditions to the customers at the Strongman's Burger with her adoptive father, talking and joking about her emotional situations and experiences. At night during the "Strongman's Challenge", Pam and Bartholomew represented “The Classy Canines” group, composed by fathers, and used to cheer their members at their stage while they were completing the painful tasks that this challenge offered. After Leanora Thompson was killed outside the building by Gordon Armstrong and the Strongman was blamed for it, the place was forced to closed down. Pam and the three other animatronics felt shocked and betrayed for such action, to the point they started developing a huge grudge against the poor animatronic. One year later, the establishment was re-opened as The Lucky Rabbit's Burger. It did last long though, as in 1990 a child was found murdered in the back alley. Its successor, Charlotte's Fancy Burgers, suffered the same fate. Trivia * Pam Fox is the canonical replacement of Pup the Fox in the Books Continuity. * Pam is one of Fedriz's most favorite 3D models. - Fedetronic Arc= Pam Fox makes her return in the Fedetronic Arc of the Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location novel as one of the main protagonists. She is a zoomorphic human-looking rightronic who served as a performer and teen idol at Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom, before it was burned into ashes. Appearance Coming soon... Biography Decades later, Pam Fox was rebuilted at Right Robotics with the blueprints of Poppy the Clown's model as an independent automaton and redesigned by Fedetronic/Frederick Right as a sexually attractive human with animalistic traits for Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom. - }} |-|Gallery= Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location Stuffed Cover2.jpg|Pam Fox in the cover of the second part of Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location novel. Stuffed Cover3.jpg|Pam Fox in the cover of the third part of Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location. Miscellanous 2019-03-28.png|The Fedetronic Crew in the logo of Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom (repurposed from another location of a miscellanous series). Poster1.jpg|Pam Fox with the rest of the Fedetronic Crew in a poster used for Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom. Rendergroup.png|Pam Fox posing in a Pre-R.O.M. render group with Frederick and Lucky, Jadie, the Puppel, and with what appears to be an early version of the Cluster. Screen2.png|Pam Fox, Frederick, Jadie, the Strongman, and the Puppel in a Pre-R.O.M. promotional image. Pam.png|Pam's redesign for the scrapped successors of the Burger Kingdom: Pam's Italian Restaurant and Pam's All You Can Eat. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Rightronics Category:Females Category:Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location Category:Part 1: Origins Category:Part 2: Rebranded Category:Part 3: Successors Category:Gordon Arc Category:Fedetronic Arc